


1:32 AM

by jihyouwu



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Kpop Olymfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 20:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihyouwu/pseuds/jihyouwu
Summary: Jinsol was an assassin. Jungeun was the assassin's girlfriend.





	1:32 AM

Jinsol was a time traveler and an assassin. 

Her newest mission was to travel to the time when her girlfriend had died, and try to save her. She was assassinated by a rival group, and only because she was special to Jinsol.

Now, it was her mission to save the most beloved person to her on the planet, and that girl was Jungeun. 

The bright lights almost blinded her as Jinsol stepped into the red metal device. She set it the date and time of three hours before Jungeun was shot.

11-16-18  
10:25 PM

Seoul, South Korea

She pressed the red button and closed her eyes. She let the bright wave of time wash over her. The only thing on her mind was saving Jungeun.

-

10:25 PM

Jinsol woke up suddenly next to the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. Jungeun turned to her side and looked Jinsol in the eye. How she missed looking at this face every day, more than words could describe. The way her eyes sparkled when she saw something beautiful. The way her lips curled into a smile when she saw Jinsol's face. She missed all of that. All she wanted to do was hold Jungeun until 1:32 AM. But she couldn't. She had a mission to do. And she would do anything to see that it was carried out successfully. Yerim would be there any minute. 

Jinsol gave Jungeun a quick peck on the lips.

"I'll be right back, love," she said sweetly. It was almost like a dream, speaking to Jungeun again. A dream she never wanted to wake up from.

Jinsol slipped on her converse and met a frustrated Yerim outside the apartment door.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" the presumed innocent Yerim remarked. 

"I'm saving my girlfriend," Jinsol scoffed. She put her hair in a messy bun and continued to glare at Yerim.

Yerim ran her hands through her hair. "That's not your mission. Your mission is to find out who killed her so we can strike them in the present. Not save your poor damsel in distress."

Now Jinsol was really fuming. "I am doing that! I just thought I may as well get the love of my life back again while I'm at it."

"And how are you supposed to do that without getting found out?"

"They don't know I'm here. They'll just suspect I'm having fun out with my girlfriend when they try to shoot her. I'll make sure she never leaves today."

"Those shitheads will know what's coming. I fucking know it," Yerim said angrily.

"Jeez, what's with all the swearing? Go back to the base and have a drink. You need it," Jinsol commented and slammed the door in her face. She smirked and walked to Jungeun as she heard Yerim kick the door. 

10:45 PM

Jinsol looked at Jungeun and just smiled. But Jungeun had a worried look on her face. "What happened, soul?" she said in a pouty voice. This was something that Jinsol could never resist ignoring.

"One of the neighbors was mad at me for yelling," Jinsol lied.

"But you didn't yell-" Jungeun started, but was cut off by a kiss from Jinsol. It lasted for only a second, for Jinsol had no more time to spare.

"Do you want to go out tonight? You know, live it up a little?" Jinsol asked. She figured that the enemy would never expect this. The last place that they would be was the club. Both of them were known for being introverted.

"Really?" Jungeun asked, seemingly surprised.

"Yeah, I think it would be a fun night. We could stay as long as you would like," Jinsol tried to convince her.

"Yeah sure," Jungeun sighed.

Yes! Jinsol thought. "Let's get dressed."

Since the pair lived together and were practically the same size, they always shared clothes and everything else. Jinsol wore her converse, leather pants, and a red crop top. She let her hair down and waited for Jungeun to finish getting dressed. She finally came out, wearing jeans, high heels, and a nice floral shirt. Jinsol stood up and admired her girlfriend. This was the woman she was in love with. She was beautiful and perfect, and everything about her was so amazing and indescribable. 

Jungeun quietly grabbed her hand and blushed as Jinsol kissed her on the cheek. Jungeun headed out the door first, and Jinsol told her to wait for a moment while she grabbed something. She got a knife, just in case something bad happened during their time there. She doubted that she would need to use it anyway. Jinsol then went to join Jungeun in the doorway, and the two set off to the club.

11:02 PM

-

They got to a club called Dracula's Fairies. Inside people were dancing and drinking. Jinsol inspected the place she saw no sign of the enemy, or more specifically Sooyoung, known as Yves. She was the woman that Jinsol suspected to have killed Jungeun. But there was no sign of her, so they were free to go in.

Jinsol navigated through the crowd, trying to find an open spot to dance where she could keep an eye on everything. She glanced at her watch.

11:30 PM

It was closer to 1:32 AM than she thought. They were still two hours away, however, so Jinsol didn't need to worry about the time as much.

At this time, TT by Twice was playing over the loudspeakers. Those who knew the dance were rocking out, while Jungeun and Jinsol stood awkwardly swaying. One drunk-out-of-their-mind girl and one girl who was struggling to hold her up approached the couple.

"HEY GUYS!" one girl with bubblegum pink hair yelled. The girl at her side was a normal brown hair. Her arm was hooked with the other. Although she was stumbling with Vivi, she managed to smile.

"I aM VIVI," the bubblegum pink-haired girl said, "AND THIS IS MY GIRLFRIEND HASEUL." Haseul did not look proud to be called her girlfriend at that moment, but the love was definitely there.

"I'm Jungeun, and this is my girlfriend Jinsol," Jungeun said loud enough for Haseul and Vivi to hear. Jungeun had no idea how much those words meant to Jinsol. It made her happy, but it also made her hurt to hear those words roll off her tongue. She could not remember the last time Jungeun had said that. Before Jinsol could start crying, Vivi spoke up again.

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO DASHEEJAKF?" the last part of the sentence with inaudible, and didn't sound like a word to Jinsol. She glanced at Jungeun as if to say: What the fuck is this girl saying? Jungeun just shrugged. 

"She meant to say if you guys want to dance with us," Haseul clarified.

"Sure! That sounds fun!" Jinsol answered for the both of them. Vivi smiled, and Haseul just looked relieved that they didn't reject the drunk Vivi.

From then on, the group of four girls danced to songs that played. It was actually a lot of fun. Every once in a while, Jinsol would take her eyes off Jungeun and glance around the room. Everything seemed perfectly normal.

12:10 AM

A little more than an hour until 1:32 AM. This is when the nerves started to pile up for Jinsol. All she wanted to do was protect Jungeun for whatever evil was lurking, trying to ruin their happiness. 

"Jinsol?" Haseul said, interrupting her thoughts. "We are going to get going, Vivi is going to pass out soon. They glanced at a still very drunk and dancing Vivi. 

Jinsol smiled. "Thank you so much for keeping us company tonight."

"No problem, get home safe!" Haseul said and dragged a complaining Vivi to the door.

Haseul had no idea how much Jinsol and Jungeun needed those words.

It was then that Jungeun said that she had to go to the bathroom. Jinsol reluctantly forced herself to let Jungeun go without supervision. She sat by herself by the chips and drinks when a familiar face approached her. 

"Kim Hyunjin?" Jinsol looked up. Hyunjin was a "coworker" in their assassination group. She was also a good friend of Jungeun's, but that didn't explain why she was here.

"Yep, it's me! What are you doing here? I thought you never went out!" Hyunjin said. 

So, she doesn't know about the mission. Jinsol thought, a relieved sigh washing over her. "We decided to try something different."

"So Jungeun's here?" Hyunjin asked. They had been good friends since grade school, which sometimes made Jinsol jealous. However, Hyunjin had recently gotten a girlfriend of her own, Yerim's friend Heejin, so there was no reason for Jinsol to be jealous.

Just then Jungeun walked out of the bathroom and greeted Hyunjin with an enthusiastic hug. Once Jungeun retreated back to her side, Jinsol grabbed her hand. 

"What are you doing here Hyunjin?" Jungeun questioned.

"I wanted to get out of the house. Heejin is somewhere around here, honestly, I have no idea where. Everyone knows that Dracula's Angels is the best club in Seoul!"

That was news to Jinsol. Hyunjin looked out in the crowd. Her eyes lit up and she stood up suddenly. "Well, I'd better get going. I spotted Heejin and I don't want to lose her!" Hyunjin said as she ran away.

"Bye!" Jungeun smiled and called after her. The couple then sat down on an empty bench. Jungeun rested her head on Jinsol's shoulder. They were both tired and drained. But neither wanted to move. They were so comfortable with each other. Jinsol wanted this to last forever. She wanted to forever feel the heat of Jungeun's skin on hers. She wanted to be drunk in love like this forever. But sadly, she had work to do.

-

1:20 AM

12 minutes until Jungeun would have died. They were still dancing and eating, which they had been doing the whole night. Suddenly, a slow song started to play. It was "One in A Million" by Twice. Jinsol immediately took Jungeun's hands and made her dance to the rhythm. Jungeun rested her chin on Jinsol's shoulder.

"You know I really love you, Jinsol," she whispered in her ear. The sweet words made Jinsol smiled wider than she ever had before. The fact that this beautiful woman loved her made her heart race. The fact that she got to see her again, and save her almost brought Jinsol to tears. 

"I-," Jinsol choked out before she heard a gunshot. She pulled Jungeun down.

"What's happening?" Jungeun yelled amongst the screaming.

"Shit," was all Jinsol could manage to get out. They raced out the door, hoping that the shooter would lose track of them in all the chaos. Another gunshot whizzed past Jungeun's ear with dead accuracy. Jungeun slowed down as she started to sob. 

They were struggling to get out of the dreaded club. Too many people were blocking the way. As they finally got out of the doors, another gunshot was heard.

This one hit Jungeun square in the chest.

1:28 AM

The loud ringing in her ears was all Jinsol could hear as she knelt down by her collapsed girlfriend. She looked up at the rooftop and saw a man's figure instead of Sooyoung's. He quickly tried to run away as Jinsol took out her knife and hit him in the leg. Police sirens could be heard, so Jinsol was positive they would find him, unable to move, up on the roof. 

"Jungeun, babe..." Jinsol fumbled for words as tears spilled out. Jungeun's face was also wet with tears as her frail hand found Jinsol's face. She wiped the tears on her face, although it did not do much because Jinsol kept crying.

"Shhh," Jungeun said weakly. They fingers intertwined as Jinsol scrambled to try to fix Jungeun's wound.

"I'm so sorry baby. I'm so so sor-" she was cut off by her own sobs of sadness and frustration.

"It was not your fault Jinsol, my love," Jungeun said. She could feel her voice growing weaker every second as her body shut down. Ambulances in the distance were heard coming closer to where they lay.

"I tried to save you... I tried so hard..." Jinsol continued to sob. She finally opened her eyes and saw the Jungeun was close to her end. Just how it had happened. 

Jungeun closed her eyes, her breathing raggedy and her left hand covered with her own blood. "I love you Jinsol," she said.

Jinsol sobbed, her head resting on Jungeun's chest. She tried to savor every second that Jungeun was still breathing. Every second that she was still alive. She knew that she would never be allowed to see her again.

"I love you too, Jungeun. More than I could ever explain," she cried as Jungeun stopped breathing and the ambulances arrived.

1:32 AM

-

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is horrible! Thanks for reading anyways.


End file.
